Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: They fit together like puzzle pieces. You never belonged in the picture. FOR AMY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own P!ATD (YES the exclamation point is necessary – they're totally different now), or the characters. Nuff said.**

**AN: Oneshot-ness! For Amy! **~MassieKemp~ Spilled Drinks~ A Slutty Waitress ~ A Line

**Lying To Yourself  
- - -**

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls…_

A bat of amber colored eyes was all it took for the suspicion to start rising within you.

_She_ giggled at his stupidest, most perverted jokes, even ones that made the other girls in the group cringe. Along with the guys, _she_ would throw her head back and let out a loud laugh as the other girls shifted uncomfortably. The other girls would pick nervously at their salads, too afraid of looking fat.

_She_ would steal their French fries, laughing and reaching across the table to find someone who hadn't double-dipped in their ketchup.

You would sit in the corner of your usual booth at Longhorn Steakhouse, snuggled up as close to _him_ as possible. And that was the only reason you'd noticed that _he_ almost always saved a handful of fries for _her_.

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

You take a long swig of the drink in your hand, thanking whatever bar gods you could think of for margaritas. The buzz you're feeling is enough to give you that sense of confidence you need, and you start making your way across the dance floor, scoping Kemp Hurley out immediately.

"_Prima," _a hand grabs you by the shoulder, and your cousin Nina hands her tray to a random, confused customer. She directs your attention with a smug smirk to the dance floor, where Kemp was being led by a brunette in a shimmering gold dress towards the dance floor. "Isn't that your friend Maysie? I didn't know you were into sharing – you've _got _to tell me when her turn is up."

_Friend? _Is the first word that comes to your mind, until you realize that _she's _got absolutely no clue about your feelings for Kemp. You just shrug, like you can't recognize her.

"Oh, so you're still broken up?" Nina tilts her head to the side, tapping her bottom lip with a long red nail. "They're looking _majo maldición bueno _together. If that was me…" She's about to say more when another guy across the room catches her eye. "Ooh, _muy caliente,_ be right back," adjusting the hem of her skirt so it looks a little shorter, she takes the tray back and heads off.

You look at Kemp and Massie Block on the dance floor, as a slow song comes on. He offers to slow dance, and she obliges, and for a second, it's like you're watching Cinderella – the ballroom scene.

You shake your head, _that's ridiculous. _They fall in love in that scene.

_So I guess we're back to us_

"Kemp!" You finally cry out in the parking lot, waving _oh-so-casually. _He gives you that dimpled smile that makes you melt, and you jog over, even though your Ralph Lauren heels are killing you. "I saw you inside, you didn't…"

"I didn't see you," he shrugs, putting a damper on things. An awkward silence follows that, neither one of you has something to say. To think, you'd been hoping he would tell you that he loved you on this exact night.

"Well, I gotta go," he opens the driver's seat to his black Porsche. "I've got to get up early and meet Mass before class." You don't even have the chance to move your lips before he's driving away.

_So cameraman, swing the focus; In case I lost my train of thought; Where was it that we last left off? Let's pick up, pick up_

_Yes_, you finally think as you lean closer towards him, closing your eyes as you do so. This is what you've been waiting for ever since you've first spotted him across campus. All thoughts of Massie, Nina, and anyone else who'd ever made you doubt that it could work fade away.

Until, he turns his head.

You come up with a mouthful of dark hair.

"Kemp, I…what's the matter? I thought you still liked me."

"Look, I can't do this again." He stands up, looking down at you with _pity _in his eyes. "It's not you, I promise. But I only like you as a friend. It's not going to work out again." The infamous playboy leaves you behind, but somewhere deep down, you're glad.

At least he didn't see the makeup running down your face.

_Oh now I do recall; We were just getting to the part; Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid; Finds a new way to make you get sick_

"I heard you and Kemp had a great time," you manage to say, even though you feel absolutely sick to your stomach. Ignoring the feeling that all the hate you've been feeling is about to crawl up your throat, you smile at the girl before you. "What happened?"

"Oh, just some slow-dancing," Massie looks genuinely pleased. You hate it.

"Really, do you know what happened after that?" You hiss, rage pulsing through your veins. How is it that you'd been working since your freshman year of college to get him to even notice you, and this _new girl _could just waltz in and ruin everything you'd accomplished? It wasn't fair! "After you left, he was _all over _this other girl – it was kind of sad."

Her face falls. "Who?"

You don't hesitate – you just blurt out the first name that pops into your head. "Nina. Totally. You know what she's like."

Massie gets up and hurries out of your apartment, looking a little green to be honest.

_I hope you didn't expect; To get all of the attention_

"Skank!" Massie screeches, knocking everything off of your cousin's table. She folds her arms, and glares deep into Nina's soul with hatred burning through every pore of her body. "I can't believe you would do something like that!"

Your cousin is obviously confused – _she didn't know that blond guy did she? – _and is completely caught off guard when your 'best friend' attacks her there, in the middle of the courtyard.

You can't help but feel some guilt.

As the fight is broken up, and Massie takes off, Kemp calls out, only to be knocked away. He walks over to you, scratching his head. He looks completely innocent. "What happened with her?"

You shrug. "Probably something with Derrick Harrington." You drop the boy's name on purpose, knowing that Massie used to have feelings for him. Kemp visibly saddens. "It's okay."

_Let's not get selfish/Did you really think I'd let you kill the chorus?_

"How could you do that to me?"

"_Do what? What are you talking about? Well you gotta chill out, 'cause baby, I don't wanna fight with you."_

"Really? Then why would you do that to me? As soon as I left too?"

"_What? Mass, I don't know what you're even talking about – slow down."_

"Of all people why her?"

"_You mean Alicia?"_

"…Alicia?"

"_Yeah, I was talking to her. She wanted to get back together but I said no."_

"…"

"_Hello? _

_Click._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

You have absolutely no shame. All guilty conscience has been waved away by the sight of the heartache in Kemp's eyes. Of course, you've managed to convince yourself that it was just justice – you liked him first. You broke up with him – _couples did that_. Massie had stolen him. You were just getting back what was rightfully yours.

You tell yourself this as you head to the door to his apartment. Your heart is thudding with excitement, with Massie out of the way; things should go much more smoothly. You can already see your future – picnics, notes, and all the other things you had dreamed up for the two of you when you first went out. You knock on the door, holding your breath.

There's no answer.

Reaching underneath the mat carefully, you decide to use his spare key to get in. Surprises are good.

_Or maybe not._

You walk into the apartment, after taking several deep breaths. You have the scene all played out in your mind. Happy to see you, he would hurry over, _oh so glad _that you've decided to stop by. Utterly confused by Massie's behavior, you would be his solace, until all traces of affection for the brunette you can't stand. And a few months later, Kemp would propose to you in Paris, under the stars.

He gets up and walks over at the sound of the door opening with lipstick on his face, mussed hair, and a big goofy grin. "Oh, hey Alicia."

_Alicia. _Not exactly a pet name.

"I was just about to call you and tell you the news."

Your lips barely form the words _'what news' _before Massie Block emerges, looking equally goofy. She flashes you a smile, but you can see the smugness in her amber eyes.

"We're getting engaged."

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

You're still in the church's lobby, refusing to set foot inside the actual chapel. You feel like the ugly witch from Snow White, gnashing your teeth and grasping your champagne flute so hard that it's near breaking. Nobody pays you any attention as they walk by, not even the flower girls spare you a glance.

It isn't until you see _her_, looking like a queen in her white dress that the glass in your hands shatters. _She _looks back, only to see that you've managed to spill it all over yourself.

_And hold a lover close_

"Like I said cousin," Even _Nina _was invited to be a bridesmaid; something that you still can't get past yourself. She stands next to you, probably just to outshine you (you're convinced). "M_ajo maldición bueno._"

You look over at them, and some part of you deep down agrees. They _do _look _pretty damn good _together, with her staring into his eyes and him looking at her in that "special way". They fit together like puzzle pieces. You never belonged in the picture anyway.

**EN: Please don't kill me if it was made of suck. :)**


End file.
